Game: Alien Crash
A game with Toothless100 as GameMaster and Pinguinus as Envi. 1 You have heard that a strange craft crashed in the Skogland jungle a few hours ago. Naturally, you want to go and loot it. Two friends (also Arbotiles) have joined you. You can see smoke from the crash site rising to the north. 2 I go to the north. Tell me about these so-called friendS. :P 3 They are both Arbotiles, like you. You have met them a couple of times (they are both criminals) but haven't got to know them much. They both wear Arbotile body armour and helmet (like you, I presume), and both have a Blazer Assault Rifle. Anyways, you walk north for a bit, but hear a sort of mooing sound ahead. 4 Hmm. I climb a tree, and start making my way in the canopy (still north). 5 Looking down, you see a lost, young Storapede (HP: 600, Strength: 150). It is calling for its parents, but they apparently do not hear it. You notice a scar on its left flank. 6 Poor thing. I ignore it, and continue north. 7 Are you still continuing in the canopy, or on the ground? 8 Canopy. Arboreal travel is the only advantage my species possesses. 9 Maybe that's why your species name is derived from ''arboreal and reptile? :P'' You continue in the canopy, but you hear a huge roaring below you. A Magtarex has picked up the calls of the young Storapede. As he tramples towards it, he knocks your tree over. Roll a dice. If you roll even, he does not detect you. If you roll odd... 10 6! :D I quickly scamper up another tree and head north. 11 One of your friends was not so lucky, and got eaten. Arbotiles make nice appetizers :P Ahead of you, you can see the spacecraft. It is roughly triangular, and the hull has been blasted wide open. There are no signs of life inside, or around the wreckage, but you are still a distance away and cannot be sure. 12 Alas,Unnamed Ally 1, I didn't know ye very well. I enter the wreckage with all the Stealth I can muster. 13 A dying Skarg lies pierced by a piece of jagged metal from the edge of the hull. Its Skarg Hand Cannon lies just out of its reach. As you come in, it begs for mercy. It needs medication fast, or it will die. 14 I pick up the Hand Cannon. "I don't have medication. What happened to you?" 15 "Just... a bodyguard... on the ship. Gaedrongo... origin. Pirate... ship. Filled with... looted equipment. Some Gaedrongo... survive crash. Gone to raze... nearby settlement. Haven't... come back. Other Skarg... still..." His eyes close, and he dies. 16 "OK, boys, forget the loot. There are Gaedrongo pirates at large here, and they're going to sack a town. We have to stop them. You two search the ship for other survivors. I'll go after the pirates." Do I see any Gaedrongo tentacle-prints? 17 Is there such thing as a tentacle-print? :P (BTW, one of your allies is dead :P) However, you do see a Gaedrongo-sized track cleared through the jungle, lined with snapped twigs, leaves, etc. It heads east. 18 Can I see the trail from the canopy? If so, I follow it from above. 19 You can indeed. You travel for a few minutes, then hear something below. A beam of plasma shoots straight up through the canopy, narrowly missing you, and you spot a Gaedrongo pirate below, wielding a Plasma Rifle. 20 I jump from the tree, and land on the barrel of his plasma rifle. I then point my Mincer at his "face" and fire. Point blank range... do I have to roll? 21 No. The Gaedrongo is killed. You pick up his Plasma Rifle and continue along the trail. Soon, you come across a quivering Lentaa with a hole burned straight through its right wing, clearly by a Plasma Rifle. 22 "Who did this to you?" 23 "A group of weird aliens with tentacles instead of legs. Don't recognise them. About fifty in all. Had plasma and energy weapons." 24 "Which way did they go?" 25 He points further down the track. "Our village is that way. They went there." 26 I get in the canopy, and start hurrying towards the town. 27 You arrive, finding the villagers in a fierce fight that they are clearly losing. As you watch, a plasma bolt blasts a door wide open. A Lentaa comes out, but is caught full-on by an electric blast. It collapses, dead, and the battle continues. There are about forty Gaedrongos. 28 I hide in a tree, and fire down at the Gaedrongos. 6, 3, 4, 6. Four hits with my Mincer Machine Pistol! 29 One Gaedrongo is killed. Five others spot you and fire. One has a Gaedrongo Heavy Assault Rifle. He scores two hits on your companion, killing him. Another has a looted Aian Rocket Launcher. It uses it to blast apart the entire area of the canopy you are standing in. The other three are killed by Lentaa from behind, but the other Gaedrongo turns around and blasts them with the Rocket Launcher, killing them all. 30 I turn, and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction from the Gaedrongos. 31 The ground behind you explodes, and you are aware of at least five Gaedrongos chasing you. (If you can make it back to the ship, you may be able to convert some Skarg to your side.) 32 I keep running (through the canopy) 33 You arrive at the spaceship. Only the Rocket Launcher Gaedrongo is still coming after you; the others were killed by ambush Lentaa. 34 Category:Games